fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dalokohs Pootis Spencer/Berd War Z - Chapter Two: Convoy Stealers
After our heroes slaughtered the entire team of berds, the blizzard appeared. Everyone blocked the entrance with furniture and debris from broken doors. "What the hell did you do, Fox?" Kosh says "They are right. Our resources are scarce, the blizzard is getting stronger every night and bounty hunters will attack us. We are pretty much screwed up." "Yes, but they said there's a convoy ahead." Fox replies "If we take the convoy, we can found the nearby town too! Our radio caught a call last night and we spotted the town nearby." "But how can we reach the convoy without getting lost in the blizzard? Also, the berds are patroling the area and zombies are active at nights." Kosh sits down, concerned "We need a pure luck to get to the convoy." Suddenly, Springy smeared the wall with a tank. On the left side of the tank, the words ''"Pure Luck"'' can be seen. The team was surprised as hell.'' "Rubber baby, bunky bumper! Where did you find that, Springy?" Neoninja asks, surprised. "Two words: black market." Springy smiles "Now, hop into this baby and take some stuff. And do it fast, so we can run into the convoy without getting lost in the blizzard." Meanwhile, in Foxy Oh's lair, New Mexico "'''''Zombies, zomberds and human beings are getting slaughtered one by one, every day. We're going to win this war and dominate Earth." Says Wilhelm, one of the Foxy Oh's closest friends. "Nice work." Foxy Oh says, petting her pimp cane. "But, there are also bad news. There is a town that is resisting our occupation, but we sent a convoy to our soldiers. Full of ammunition, food and more soldiers. If we continue like that, we might conquer the town." "Wouldn't be more logical if we drop a few bombs on the town?" she asks. "''Sire, that would be perfect... if that sector wouldn't crawl with zombies and zomberds." he replies. "'Alrighty, then. Call me if an event breaks out." "I will, sire... I will.'" Wilhelm exits the throne room. ''After a few minutes of loading up the tank with aquired resources, our team rolled out the hideout smearing zombies and some zomberds behind. Finally, they reached the convoy. The convoy was tipical: a large sized truck in the middle, rounded up with four small jeeps carrying more enemy berds. "Fox!" Kosh whispered "I know how you like killing berds. You can go kill them, but DON'T raise ruckus, okay?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Fox accidently pushed a big red button "What could possibly get wr-" A tank shot the jeep, turning it into a pile of burning debris. "THAT could get wrong." King chuckled. Berds in jeeps started to shoot the tank. Some of them created a formation to slow it down, letting the big truck to drive away. "Fox..." Kosh facepalms "Why?" "Yeah, screw that. We have a truck to catch." Fox kicks Springy and takes the wheel "And we will take it." Fox started ramming jeeps with a tank, one by one. Finally, they came to the truck, taking it. Then, Fox came out and jumped on a moving truck. "''Guys..." Neoninja peers out "We have company. SKAVENGERS!" ''Skavengers. Lunatic men that lurk around the ruins of cities, searching for something to plunder and kill. After death of their first leader Avvhovhk, the tribe went from helpful one to hell on Earth. Their new leader is Ultimate, vicious leader, thirsty for power. "Three on the left, two on the right!" Neoninja continues. "Oh, crap!" King yells "Neo, mount the turret." "Aye, aye, cap'n." Neoninja starts shooting their cars "Take that, rubbish people!" Skavengers attacked, one by one. Suddenly, our team found themselves near the canyon. Meanwhile, Fox was fighting with a berd on a truck. "''Watch out, Fox!" Neoninja yells "Don't get killed! Wait, I'll kill it." "No! You will kill her. Besides, there's a GODDAMN HELICOPTER SHOOTING AT US!" King panics "Destroy it." ''Neoninja shoots helicopter several times, then he hit the driver, killing him instantly. The helicopter fell on the ground, pushing cars, tank and the truck into the canyon. "''BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Neoninja yells, watching the huge pile of debris pushing them to the canyon. "What?" Springy asked. "BRACE FOR IMPAAA-" ''Suddenly, the tank fell into the canyon along with truck and helicopter remains. Category:Blog posts